Princess Serenity  Daughter of the Silver Crystal
by PhoenixFlame17
Summary: Usagi Tsukino discovers that she is Sailor Moon, and then Princess Serenity, who is the secret daughter of Queen Selenity, and that she has no father, but instead she is the child of the Silver Crystal. And why does she know the silver-haired general?
1. Fall of the Silver Millenium

**Summary - Queen Selenity married King Venus and gave him a child, Princess Aphrodite, who was taken back to Venus to be raised as the Princess there. Two years later Selenity fell pregnant once again, but this time the child had no father, instead she is the child of The Silver Imperial Crystal, and so Princess Serenity was born, but she was kept hidden for safety and only the Outer Senshi knew of her existince. **

_" Princess, are you ready yet ?" asked a sweet voice as a small head covered with short black hair poked around a beautiful crystal door. The child had wide but deep purple eyes filled with an inner darkness._

_The only person in the room turned around, " sorry, just one more thing " answered Princess Serenity in a bell-like voice. She was beautiful with pure silver hair tied up into a bun on each side of her head while a pig-tail came out of each one and streamed down to the floor, and bangs framed a gold cresent moon on her forehead. Her eyes were also pure silver and filled with warmth and kindness, and a hidden power and light lurked just beneath the surface. She had a nicely shaped face with high cheek bones, a small but sharp nose and naturally plump red lips._

_Serenity smiled " come in, Persphone " she said softly, eyes sparkling happily._

_Sailor Saturn walked in, clad in her Senshi uniform and Glaive in hand, and stood a few feet away from her princess. She looked to be at least 10 years old._

_Serenity smiled brilliantly " I need my mask " she said, turning to her vanity, and she picked up a pure white mask and slipped it onto her face. It covered the upper-half of her face, leaving her cheeks, nose and mouth visible, but covering her eyes and forehead. She twirled around " how do I look ?" she asked._

_Saturn looked over her friend and princess and nodded " beautiful " she said honestly._

_The unknown moon heir smiled widely. She did look beautiful in a long and flowing pure white dress that hung onto her lithe and slender frame by a thin white strap on each shoulder, it hugged to her chest and sparkling jewels were lined underneath her bust before it flared out into layers all the way down to the floor. _

_Serenity picked up a silvery-white flower from a vase on her table and walked over to her friend " come on, firefly " she said, tucking the flower behind the small girl's ear, " time to go and meet my prince " she said dreamily, and glided from the room._

_Saturn smiled, touching the flower delicately, before she followed after the silverette._

_General Kunzite, bestfriend and first General of Prince Endymion, stood in the shadows and watched as many couples twirled and glided over the large white marble floor of Moon Palace throne room. His dark silver eyes were drawn, almost as if by magic, to the double doors where his date for tonight stood, the strange princess of Saturn behind her. He managed to hide his fond smile as he walked over and held out a gloved hand " may I have this dance, Princess ?" he asked._

_Those visible plump lips curved upwards " of course, My Lord " spoke a lovely bell-like voice, and she placed a small and delicate hand into the offered large one, before she was swept onto the dance floor, mingling with the crowds of royals._

_They twirled around in a graceful dance, never once looking away from eachother's eyes._

_After minutes of dancing, Kunzite suddenly looked up, his eyes turning cold and hard as he stared at his Prince and the other Generals who were regretfully saying good-bye to their princess'. Two soft and delicate hands cupped his face and he looked down into the face of the owner of said hands, and found himself looking into concerned silver eyes. He smiled sadly " forgive me my princess, but duty calls, Earth is in peril " he admitted, knowing that lying to his love would get him no where._

_Serenity stared at him, worry written clearly in her eyes, " be safe, Kunzite, I do not wish for you to be harmed " she spoke softly._

_Kunzite smiled " I shall not be, my love " he said, bending down, quite alot since his princess was so short, and pressed his lips to her warm and plump ones._

_Serenity kissed back with all the love she could muster, which was alot, and love blossomed in her chest " you will return to me, won't you ?" she asked once the kiss was broken._

_Kunzite stared down at her with complete love " Yes, I promise to return to you, My Serenity, My Love " he said, before he left her._

_Serenity felt a weird feeling fill her stomach, it was a bad feeling, and she felt as if that promise would never be kept. She spotted her senshi and hurried over._

_Sailor Uranus looked at her " is something the matter, Kitten ?" she asked in concern._

_Serenity nodded " I fear so, Kunzite has just been called away, he says that the Earth is in peril, I have a bad feeling about this, I know it is Metallia " she said, fear in her voice. What if her Kunzite did not return to her?_

_Sailor Neptune, the most gentle one of the Outers, wrapped an arm around the young Moon heir's shoulders and held her close " do not fret, my princess, you know he is strong, he will return " she said, but she had a feeling tonight would not end well._

_Uranus nodded, she was suprised when she discovered that she actually liked the man who had captured her princess' heart, he was a good sparing partner._

_The secret moon heir nodded, unsurely, before she looked around " where is Pluto ?" she asked, wondering where her fourth protector was._

_Saturn shook her head " Pluto said that she would be here soon " she said soothingly._

_Suddenly Sailor Pluto appeared, dark emerald hair fading into black and exotic garnet eyes were unusually grave, and she walked over to the Moon Queen, " Queen Selenity, the Planets have fallen, and Metallia is coming " she said quietly._

_Queen Selenity gasped, the planets had fallen? thousands of people were dead. She blinked away her tears " Pluto, please inform the Outers of this and tell them to escort my daughter to her room, I do not wish for her to be harmed, I shall tell The Inners, and then I will inform the Captain, we shall go to war " she said, and walked over to the Inners._

_Pluto walked, rather quickly, over to her fellow Outers, " Our planets have fallen, and Metallia is coming, Queen Selenity wishes for the Princess to be safe " she said._

_Uranus' protectiveness went into over-drive, she would mourn for her planet later, but right now she had someone to protect " come on, kitten " she said, guiding a rather reluctant moon princess from the room, Neptune following._

_Saturn went over to the balcony and put her hands on the railing before she jumped over, falling some distance before she landed in a crouch on the floor and straightened up._

_Pluto followed suite and the two Outer senshi went to join the Inners._

_Princess Serenity paced her room as she heard the sounds of battle outside, worry filled her heart, worry for her love and her senshi. What was going on? She walked over to the balcony doors and unlocked them and went out onto the balcony, the scene that met her eyes was terrible._

_The bodies of Lunarian soldiers were thrown about in the ruins of the once beautiful Moon Palace garden, horrible creatures were fighting some of the other Moon soldiers who were protecting the princess from harm._

_She shook her head and hurried back into her room, closing the doors behind her, and she ran out of her room. She could help! she was the Silver Crystal, right? she had lots of power just waiting to be used. She felt a rather familiar tingle and her eyes brightened, Kunzite was back! she ran down the marble corridors and soon exited the palace, her silver eyes searching for her love._

_" Serenity "_

_Serenity turned around and saw her love standing there, but he was different, his eyes were blank, evil, his skin was so pale it looked unhealthy, and his uniform was a dreary grey color. She bit her lip, something didn't feel right, " Kunzite ?" she questioned weakly. What was wrong with her love? why did he sound so cold?_

_Kunzite's lips curved upwards, but it wasn't his rare smile, no, it was an evil smirk " yes, my Princess ?" he asked smoothly._

_Her eyes watered " what happened to you ?" she asked, putting a hand over her heart, which was panging at something, and she had a horrible feeling that she knew what it was. _

_Kunzite smiled his rare smile that he saved for her, but something sinister was hidden beneath the surface " nothing, my love, the battle has been weary on me, but a kiss will make me better " he said charmingly._

_Serenity almost believed him, but her Kunzite wouldn't have allowed her to stay outside while Youmas were closing in on them, her Kunzite would have immediately taken her to a safe location. Her Kunzite wouldn't have asked for a kiss in the middle of a war. _

_" WORLD SHAKING !" _

_A bright golden yellow ball of energy came barreling through the youmas and straight at Kunzite, who growled and jumped away._

_" Get away from him Serenity! The Generals have turned traitor " said a familiar husky voice and Sailor Uranus appeared in front of her in a defensive stance, as did Sailor Neptune, while Pluto and Saturn were on either side of the moon heir, staff and glaive at the ready. _

_Serenity's eyes filled with tears " why ?" she sobbed, unable to believe that her love, her soul-mate, her fiance, would ever betray the prince he had sworn to protect, or betray her for that matter, and work for Metallia._

_Kunzite's face went blank, but evil shone through his eyes, " I realized that I would rather work for Queen Beryl then be with a pathetic and wimpy little princess " he said coldly._

_Serenity flinched._

_Uranus' eyes narrowed angrily, how dare he say such a thing to her princess? " you claimed to have loved her! I should have known you were playing with her heart " she spat, clenching her hand around the handle of her Space Sword._

_" DEAD SCREAM "_

_" DEATH WORLD REVOLUTION "_

_The two attacks hit the army of Youmas surrounding the five girls, and Uranus lept forward, brandishing her sword, and it clashed with Kunzite's sword and the two fought._

_The other three Senshi fought off the Youmas, intent on protecting their princess._

_" DEEP SUBMERGE " _

_A ball of water and enegry made a path threw the Youmas and Neptune nearly smirked, but kept her face blank, as she fought off the terrible beasts._

_Serenity's eyes filled with tears as her heart panged, her Kunzite had loved her, one could not fake such a love, but now, now he was fighting her friends! her protectors! _

_The Princess raised her hand " Crystal Shards " she said and pure crystal shards shot out of the palm of her hand and at two Youmas, who shrieked in pain as the shards glowed white and purified them, leaving nothing behind but dust. _

_A scream cut through the air signalling that Neptune was the first one to fall, the white of her sailor uniform quickly turning crimson, and her eyes looked into the navy blue orbs of her lover, Uranus, before Youmas over whelmed her._

_Uranus let loose a shout of fury and ran with incredible speed towards them and fought the Youmas off, trying to get too her lover. Having been fighting for what seemed like hours, she was severly weakened and soon taken down aswell, and she died holding hands with her lover._

_Serenity let out a sob and she clutched her chest which was filled with pain at such a loss of her friends. _

_Saturn spun her Glaive around and cut three monsters in half, but even she, the Soldier of Ruin, was tiring. A dark beam hit her and she grunted in pain but kept a defensive stance in front of her princess. She sighed, she knew she was going to die, it was only time and she raised her glaive._

_Serenity picked up on her fellow messiah's thoughts and smiled sadly, her eyes began to glow silver with the light of her true self and she looked at the Time Senshi " you must go back too the Time Gates, Pluto, I won't allow you to die aswell " she said strongly._

_Pluto's eyes widened and she dissapeared in a flash of silver._

_" DEATH WORLD REVOLUTION "_

_The attack killed numberous Youmas and now only a few were left._

_Saturn smirked. It would be easy to deal with them. Unknown to her, the creatures were drawing her away from the princess._

_Serenity was left to face her traitorus fiance, but she blinked away her tears and stood strong, eyes glowing fiercely._

_Kunzite chuckled " looks like it's just you and me, little princess " he said coolly._

_Serenity looked to her right and saw that Saturn was now lying on the marble steps, eyes closed as if she were sleeping, and a small hand clutching the glaive, blood pooling around her. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped into tiny pieces. She looked back at her love and knew that her death was coming, and she stared at him in the eyes._

_She cupped her hands and a pure white light filled them, she looked into her lover's eyes and smiled " I love you, Kunzite " she said, and shot the white light at him._

_The white-haired general shouted in pain as the pure light sent fire threw his very soul, purifiying it, and as the darkness drew back from his mind, he saw beautiful silver eyes that he loved so much, before all went black._

_The pain in her heart was like fire had curled around it and was squeezing so hard that she could hardly breath. She slowly walked over to her dead fiance and knelt at his side, she picked up the sword with a tiny and delicate hand, she placed the tip at her chest. There was nothing lef tto live for now, Kunzite, her one and only true love was dead, The Senshi, her bestfriends and sisters, were dead, and her beautiful kingdom was destroyed. She closed her eyes as tears fell._

_" Mother, I am sorry for doing this, but Kunzite and The Senshi are dead, and without them I am powerless, for my power comes from love, and without them, I cannot love "_

_Then she pushed the sword in between her breasts and the sword pierced her heart like a sword on fire, and then she collapsed on her dead lover._

_Queen Selenity felt the loss of the Inner Senshi, her oldest child, the Outer Senshi, except for Pluto, no, she had been sent back to the Time Gate, and then the feeling that she had been dreading came, she felt the fake Silver Crystal, although very powerful but not the original, pulse and she knew her youngest child was dead. She placed the Silver Crystal in the small holder of the Moon Wand and held it to her chest._

_" Queen Selenity! No! you'll die " cried out a small bluish-black cat with a gold cresent moon on her forehead and crimson eyes staring at her in horror._

_Accompanying her was a small white cat with the same gold cresent moon but blue eyes._

_Selenity smiled sadly " I have nothing left to live for, my dear Luna, Artemis, I cannot stop Metallia for I do not have enough strength, but this way, my children and the Senshi will have a chance to live again, far in the future without the burden of being a scout or a princess, in a time of peace " she spoke softly, " I will seal Metallia away where she cannot harm anyone " she finished and raised the Moon Wand high._

_" MOON CRYSTAL POWER "_

_The Silver Crystal began to glow brightly and the two cats were startled as they were placed in small pods, and they soon joined the many floating bodies of the dead in the air, all of them contained in a bubble, and they floated towards earth._

_Metallia was pushed back with a high-pitched scream of fury, and she was sealed away in the sun. _

_The remaining Youma were vanquished._

_Selenity's eyes drifted over her oldest child, Sailor Venus, Princess Aphrodite, and her love Prince Endymion, and then her silver orbs landed on her youngest child, the one who had been gifted to her 17 years old by the Silver Crystal, the truth was, her daughter was the child of the Imperial Crystal,, her little light. The man that floated next to her daughter, General Kunzite. _

_Selenity let the tears fall as she fell back against a broken stone pillar, such fate for such young lovers, her strength left her and she closed her eyes, the Moon Wand falling as her grip loosened and the breath left the beautiful queen's body._

_The Silver Millenium had come to an end._

_The once great and beautiful Moon Kingdom had fallen._

_At the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto fell to the ground, crying into her gloves hands, her body shaking with sobs. She was alone again. _


	2. Awakening Sailor Moon

All was quiet in the Tsukino house-hold except for the loud beeping coming from a small alarm clock on the bedside of a pink room.

The occupant of said room peered at the clock before letting out a loud wail as she shot out of bed with incredible speed and rushed around her room in a flurry of blonde and pink.

Usagi Tsukino, or more fondly called Bunny, was a beautiful and newly turned 14 year old girl with golden blonde hair that was tied up into a bun on either side of her head, while a streamer fell from each bun, and bangs framed her forehead. Bright sky blue eyes were panicked as she rushed around her large pink room. Her pretty face, although slightly round, was also loosing the ' puppy-fat ' and becoming nicely shaped, was determined as she pulled on her school uniform.

Once dressed the small blonde hit her alarm clock, which silenced it, and she rushed out of her room and down the stairs " Mum! why didn't you wake me !" she wailed loudly, tears in her eyes.

Ikuko Tsukino sighed, used to such dramatics from her daughter, " I tried to, bunny, but you carried on sleeping " she said, walking past her daughter and over to the kitchen table.

Sammy Tsukino let out a loud laugh " you're going to be late " he said, pleased.

Usagi glared at her younger brother, considering doing some serious harm, when she noticed the time and let out a loud eep before she grabbed her bag, shoved her packed lunch into it, and ran from her home like a blonde tornado.

Ken Tsukino smiled in amusement " that girl will never change " he said fondly.

The blonde tornado that was Usagi arrived at school and she was greeted by her good friend, Naru, who beamed at her " happy birthday, Usagi-chan !" she said, handing her a wrapped present.

Usagi grinned " thanks Naru-chan !" she said, happily taking the present, " I'll open it later " she said, putting the gift into her bag. She sat down in her seat, hoping that her sensei would let her slide, just this once. It was her birthday after all.

The teacher, Miss Haruna, eyed her before turning back to the board " detention, Usagi " she said.

Usagi face-faulted, well, it hadn't hurt to try and hope.

Usagi sighed as she made her way home, eyes on the floor, when she heard something and looked up and saw something that made her blood boil. Three young boys were poking a small bluish-black cat with sticks. That made her so furious! " OI! you bakas, leave it alone " she yelled, making her way over.

Apparently, a 14 year old girl with a strange hairstyle scared the boys, and they ran off.

She shot a furious look at them and bent down and picked the cat up, vaguely noticing that it was the same cat she saw this morning, and she what caught her attention was a band-aid on the cat's forehead. She tenderly pulled it off and was stunned to see a small gold cresent moon, almost as if in a trance she touched it and felt familiarity run threw her.

The cat let out a loud meow.

She looked down into the crimson eyes of the cat, with a jolt she recognised those eyes, she remembered them once, so kind and warm, and now, it was weird, but they held a happiness at seeing her? She shook her head and smiled " well, let's get you back to mine, ok? I think momma will let me keep you " she said, and cheerfully bounced back to her home, unaware that she had set the wheels of fate in motion by simply letting the cat go home with her.

That night Usagi was lying on her bed happily reading a magazine, her crystal blue eyes scanning the words.

" Usagi !"

Her head shot up and she looked up, maybe it was her mum calling her? but it sounded as if the voice was right next to her, and it certainly wasn't her mother's voice. She sat up, now feeling throughly confused, she hadn't imagined that voice, had she?

" Usagi, down here !"

The voice now sounded impaitent.

Usagi peered over the edge of her bed and she gasped, her eyes wide, " Luna ?" she asked.

The rescued cat, named Luna, looked at her " Usagi, we do not have much time so listen closely " she commanded.

Usagi wanted to shake her head and think it was all a dream, but it seemed so real, and it wasn't every day you found a talking cat, was it? so she listened.

" You are the Sleeping Soldier, Sailor Moon, chosen to protect this world from creatures called the Youma's, and you must use this to do it " said Luna, and she back-flipped and in a twinkle of gold a pretty gold locket with a cresent moon on it appeared and fell on the bed, " now take this and shout out Moon Prisim Power, Make-up " she said.

Usagi looked extremely doubtful and very hesitant, but something prodded at her mind telling her it was ok, and so she reached down and picked it up before she climbed off her bed and held up the locket " MOON PRISIM POWER, MAKE-UP !" she shouted, feeling stupid.

Then, the locket erupted with light and encased her like a warm blanket as she was light off the ground. The locket then attatched itself to her chest where ribbons sprouted out of it. A dark blue sailor fuku skirt appeared around her waist and just fell to her thighs. A white bodice now covered her upper body with a pink bow and the locket rested snuggly in the middle. A pink choker appeared on her neck with a small cresent moon hanging from it. The ribbons formed elbow length white gloves with a pink rim. A gold tiara appeared around her forehead, gold cresent moon ear-rings hung from her ears, and a red disk was on each golden bun of her hair.

The light died down and she settled back down to the floor, her feet, which were covered by knee-length dark pink boots, touched the floor gently.

Her mouth dropped open and she turned to her mirror, she squealed and spun around " oh my god, look at me! this skirt is so short " she said, blushing. She then caught sight of something " is that a bow ?" she squeaked, turning and she did indeed she a pink bow on the back of her skirt.

Luna's eyebrow twitched " Usagi! you are now Sailor Moon, scout of love and justice, now come on! you must fight the forces of evil, follow me " she commanded, and leapt out of the open window.

Usagi blinked, did the talking cat really expect her to jump out of a window?

" Now Usagi !"

Something about that tone of voice was so familiar to her, and she quickly hurried over to the window, and she took a deep breath, before she jumped out and so she was very suprised when she landed on the ground in a cat-like crouch. She straightened up and saw Luna already running down the street, she set off after her with suprisingly speed, and she hadn't tripped over one thing!

Upon arriving at where Luna had led her, Sailor Moon let out a shocked squeak, her eyes fixed on what the cat had called a ' Youma '.

The Youma was hideous, and familiar. The Youma was boviously female with dreary faded red-brown hair, and her face was grey and leathery, and a giant star was on her forehead and going down her nose.

Then she saw Naru being strangled by two leathery hands with sharp nails.

Moon gasped " Hey! you! " she shouted, and once attention was on her, she struck a pose that came naturally " I'm Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice, and I can not forgive you for harming a young girl !" she yelled.

The Youma then advanced on her.

She eeped and fell back against a stone pillar, she had no idea what to do!

" Sailor Moon, take off your tiara and shout Moon Tiara Action " said Luna from behind the pillar.

Sailor Moon nodded and straightened up, taking off her tiara, " Moon Tiara Action !" she yelled, and her tiara began to glow and it became a spinning glowing disk. She launched it like a frizby and it went flying towards the ugly monster.

" No! please, Sailor Moon, that's my mother " cried Naru, eyes tearing up.

Moon was shocked, and barely had time to catch her returning tiara, how could she stop the Youma when it was her friend's mother? she looked to Luna for advice.

" Aim for the forehead, Sailor Moon! that is where she is the weakest " shouted Luna.

Moon nodded and through her tiara again, and watched as it cut threw the air like a sword and hit Naru's mother in the forehead.

The Youma let out a high pitched shriek before she turned back into Naru's mother, and then she collapsed to the floor.

Naru let out a cry of joy and ran over to her mother, she checked the pulse and was reliefed to find it pulsing strongly, she looked up at Sailor Moon " thank you, Sailor Moon " she said gratefully.

The Heroine winked before picking up her cat and bounding out of there, unaware that she had been watched by those who were her enemy.

Sailor Moon climbed in threw her window and dropped Luna on her bed, she barely had time to de-transform when she collapsed onto her bed, sleeping soundly, worn out from her first battle.

Luna padded up the bed and curled up into a small ball near her new charge, her crimson eyes watching the sleeping girl. Why did Usagi seem so familiar? as if she had known her back on the Moon? but that was impossible, Sailor Moon had not existed back during the Silver Millenium, and yet, she reminded her of someone, someone very important...

Luna shook her head and closed her eyes, now she could finally rest knowing that she had found the first of the Sailor Soldiers. The world was a bit safer.


	3. History of the Moon

It was a Saturday afternoon, the day after her first battle, and Usagi sat on her bed, legs criss-crossed underneath her, as she stared at Luna, who was sitting at the end of her bed.

Today's agenda? History lesson.

Luna flicked her tail " A thousand years ago there was a time of great peace, no wars were fought, all was calm, because of one woman, Queen Selenity, the Queen of the Moon, and creater of the Silver Millennium. The Silver Millenium is an alliance of The Moon and the eight planets of this solar system, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto " she said, " All planets came to an agreement and formed an alliance under the rule of Queen Selenity, who was a kind and gentle woman and ruled with a fair hand " she added fondly.

Usagi smiled at the fondness in Luna's voice and had to agree on how gentle Selenity was, and she felt a twinge in her mind, why did she agree with Luna? she didn't even know Selenity.

" The Silver Alliance lasted for hundreds of years, with the help of The Silver Imperial Crystal, also known as the Ginzuishou, a powerful crystal with pure magic, it has been passed down threw many generations of the Selene line, only those of the pure heart can use it to it's full extent "

Something pulsed, warm and comforting, inside of Usagi and she shifted a bit.

" A- " began Luna, but she was cut off.

" Did you say hundreds of years ?" asked Usagi, eyes wide.

Luna nodded " All of the planets people are immortal, the age they stop aging depends on their power, the youngest age to stop aging is 18, and the oldest is 25, Queen Selenity stopped at 24, the Outers stopped at 20, and the Inners, well, listen to the story and you'll find out " she said, sadly.

Usagi nodded and kept quiet, wondering who these Outers and Inners were, the names seemed familiar.

" A thousand years ago Queen Selenity gave birth to a child, Princess Aphrodite, who was also the child of King Eros of Venus, and sadly her Venus blood was stronger and her father took her back to be raised on his planet "

Usagi's heart panged sadly for Selenity.

" Four years later the other heirs of the Inner Planets, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter became Sailor Senshi, much like you, and vowed to protect Aphrodite, who was also a Sailor Scout "

Usagi blinked " is there scouts for the Outer Planets ?" she asked, feeling as if they should be mentioned.

Luna nodded, her eyes fond, " Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto, they guarded the Solar System from attacks beyond the system, they were given permission to deal with a threat quickly " she said softly.

Usagi felt a rush of warmth and affection at their names, before she remembered something " Isn't there a Sailor Saturn ?" she asked.

Luna blinked " ah yes, but you see, Sailor Saturn was the Scout of Destruction and Ruin, also known as the Child of Ruin or Senshi of Silence, and she was actually nine years younger then the Inner Senshi, and she was only to be called upon when there was war " she said.

Usagi let out an ' ah ' before she stayed quiet, eager to hear the story. Now the Outers and Inners comment made sense.

Luna smiled and carried on " anyway, all was peaceful, then Princess Aphrodite strayed down to Earth, Terra as it was called then, and by chance she met a handsome young man, who happened to be Prince Endymion, heir to the Terran throne, and it was love at first sight, and meetings continued between the two of them " she said, almost dissaprovingly, " sadly, a young woman of the royal court believed herself to be madly in love with Endymion, and filled with bitterness and jealously, she was easily convinced to work for a dark being known as Metallia, a great source of evil, this woman's name was Beryl " she said.

Usagi's eyebrows raised, her enemy, Queen Beryl, was the bitter and jealous young woman from a thousand years ago? god, she was starting to feel left out.

" Then the attacks began and peace ended, just as Queen Selenity announced her only daughter, Princess Aphrodite's, engagement to Prince Endymion, but since Beryl came from Earth, the Moon were highly suspicious and Endymion had to return to Earth to fight Queen Beryl and the forces of darkness, but it did not end well and and the Terran forces were driven back by horrible creatures called the Youma's, and Endymion returned to the Moon to help protect it, and together with the Inner Scouts, they fought and tried to drive back the evil forces. "

Usagi blinked " where were the Outers ?" she asked curiously, for some reason, she just knew the were there.

Luna frowned " they were there, and they were also at the ball, but I am unsure why, the Outers usually keep to themselves, but that night they were there, for some reason, and I think I know why, but I have yet to regin all of my memories from that time " she said, annoyed, as something tingled at the edge of her mind. What was she forgetting?

The blonde girl tilted her head " if you carry on with the story, maybe it'll jog your memory? that's what it's like, you get started and unconciously say things you thought you forgot " she said, and immediately clamped her lips shut, her eyes going wide, where in the world had that come from? did she just sound smart?

Luna looked suprised aswell, she had seen and heard how, er, non-intelligent Usagi was, but right now, she had seemed, almost, smart? She shook it off and carried on " well, as I was saying, the battle was terrible, and each planet was destroyed, starting with Pluto, then Saturn, then Uranus and Neptune, then it was Jupiter, Venus, Mars and Mercury, and then Beryl came for the Moon, and even though we stood no chance, we were hopeful, but how could we when the eight planets had been destroyed and all allies were dead? " she said, bitterly.

Usagi saw a scene flash through her head. Screams, shouts, inhuman noises, dead men in silver and gold armour strewn around over broken marble pillars.

" Sailor Pluto told Queen Selenity that their planets were destroyed, and that a black shadow was emitting from Earth, and the queen told the Senshi to head the battle, and informed the Lunarian soldiers to prepare, war was coming "

Usagi felt a chill run down her spine at those words.

" Sadly, as you have guessed, we did not win and everyone lost their lifes, and with the last of her strength, Queen Selenity used the Silver Imperial Crystal to push back and seal away the evil, while she sent the court and their allies to Earth to be reborn, and here we are " finished Luna.

" and, the queen ?" asked Usagi, her words faltering.

Luna closed her eyes " dead, The Silver Crystal, although pure, needs much strength from the weilder because it has such power, and Queen Selenity was extremely weak from the battle, and the usage of it killed her, and even though to us it is the ultimate sacrifice, to her, well it was simply love " she said, proud of her queen.

Usagi smiled, eyes sparkling, " she sounds like a really great woman, Luna " she complimented.

Luna's eyes opened, crimson eyes shining with unshed tears but also pride, " Yes, she was, it is a shame that she is no longer alive, then maybe I would have more hope in beating Beryl " she said quietly, " time has gone on as if she does not exist " she added, angrily.

Usagi's eyes softened " Luna, even though Selenity is not here physically, she will always be with you emotionally, in your heart, and as long as you are alive, she will live on through your memories, and now mine, and she will live on through the other scouts when we find them, she will never truly be gone " she said wisely, her voice bell-like. Something probed at the edge of her mind.

_" Momma, what happen's to a person when they die, do people simply forget them, and it would be like that person never existed?"_

_" Well, my sweet one, that person is never truly dead, as long as people remember that person, they will always be alive, threw their memories "_

_" But eventually those people who remember will die, won't they ?"_

_" Yes, but that person will still live on if others are told of that person "_

_" Ok, momma "_

_" Queen Selenity, the royal court would like to speak with you "_

_" Very well, Luna, good night my little princess "_

_" Night momma, night Luna !"_

_" Good-night, Serenity "_

Usagi's eyes widened, what had that been?

Luna took those words to heart " thank you, Usagi-chan " she said gratefully, and that annoying tinkling was back, where had she heard that before? She blinked away tears " the Inners had only just reached 18 years old, they were to begin their lifes of immortality " she said, choking up.

Usagi smiled softly, pushing those words to the back of her mind " now they have that chance " she said gently, before climbing off the bed " I'm getting some food, I'll bring up some chicken for you " she said, dissapearing from the room. She returned ten minutes later and sat on the bed again, resting her plate on her criss-crossed legs.

Usagi leaned forward " can you tell me more of the Senshi ?" she asked casually.

Luna chuckled " of course " she said in amusement. Her bad mood vanished.

" First there was Sailor Pluto, hailing from Planet Pluto, and she was the oldest senshi, no one know's her true age for she guards the Time Gates, but I did know that she originally began to guard the gates at the age of 14, but 15 years before the Moon attack, the queen asked me to gather the Outer Senshi for some reason, and then she began to visit more often, even staying for weeks at a time, which was unusual, because she was a solatairy person, and she was bound by law to protect the Time Gates, and so she started to age until she reached 20 "

" Must get awfully lonely there " commented Usagi, her heart panging with sadness.

Luna nodded " Yes, it did, well, the next one is Sailor Saturn, The Senshi of Ruin, she was the youngest, but the most powerful, known to be the dark messiah, and her power was that of destruction, with three simple words she could destroy an entire planet, wipe their civallisation from existince, but from what I remember, she was a very shy and lonely child, but quite polite and kind, well, when one got her to talk " she added the last bit in amusement.

Usagi's heart warmed at the thought of the small child.

" Next was Sailor Uranus, The Senshi of the Skies, she was the second oldest to Pluto, and the leader of the Outer Scouts, she was not one to cross, any insult against The Selene line, well, let's just say she did not take it very well "

The Moon Senshi chuckled, and had to stop herself from agreeing, which confused her, why would she agree? she had no clue who these people were. Something in the back of her mind protested violently at that thought.

" Next was Sailor Neptune, Senshi of the Sea, and she was always known to be with Uranus, they worked together and complimented eachother well, and she was the kind and gentle one of the Outers, but she could be very fierce "

" Together, these four made up the Outer Senshi, but only three of them were old enough to do their duties, like I said before, which were to protect the Solar System from attacks from beyond this system, and then they began to spend all of their time on the Moon, only ocassionally leaving "

The Sleeping Soldier smiled " that must have been good for all three of them, especially Pluto, she wouldn't be alone again " she said.

Luna sighed " Yes, and the problem is I know why they stayed at the Moon Kingdom, but I can't seem to remember it at this very minute " she said, irratated.

Usagi smiled " It'll come to you " she said.

The cat nodded and decided to carry on with the history lesson " very well, the Inners consisted of Sailor Jupiter, The Senshi of Lightning and Earth, she was the offensive of the group, she was great at hand-to-hand combat like all of the Jovians, and even though she was rough on the outside, she was fiercely loyal and actually a very sweet girl who was shy around boys " she said, chuckling.

" Next was Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love, and as you know, Princess Aphrodite, but because she was also from Venus she was allowed to become a scout, and she was the leader of the scouts "

" After her came Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire, and she was much like her powers, passionate and always angry, and she too was very loyal, and did not bother to keep her thoughts to her self when she thought that someone was doing something wrong, especially Venus "

" Lastly was Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Ice and Wisdom, and she was extremely shy, and relied on books to help her along, it was hard to convince her to raise her head from the books and look around "

Luna took a deep breath and licked at the bowl of milk her charge had brought up.

Usagi bit her lip " Luna... I never existed back during the Silver Millennium, did I ?" she asked softly.

Luna froze and looked up, and saw acceptance in bright crystal blue eyes, " No, Usagi-chan, you didn't, and I know it's not fair that this was forced onto you " she said truthfully.

The blonde shook her head " Iie, I'm happy to help, and truthfully, I probably preffer this time period, you Silver Millennium people have issues " she said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Luna laughed and laid down and proceeded to talk to her ' owner ' about every day life.

Soon night fell and the two curled up on the bed together, and that night Usagi dreamt.

_A pretty five year old girl with pure-silver hair tied into two buns atop of her head with a shoulder-length streamer coming from each, while bangs framed a golden cresent moon upon her brow, let out an angelic giggle as she ran through a beautiful garden filled with all different colored flowers. Her pure silver eyes sparkled with happiness and joy. And her simple but pretty white sun dress fluttered in the gentle breeze. She ran so fast that she was nothing but a blur._

_" Momma !"_

_A beautiful young woman, maybe the age of 24, had been admiring a something and then she turned around and caught the little blur. She smiled gently " hello my little Serenity " she said softly. The woman was gorgeous with pure silver hair tied into the same style as the young girl's, but her streamers fell to the floor, and she too had the same mark on her forehead, and her eyes were a gentle grey. She was wearing a lovely purple strapless dress that hugged to her curvy form and had a bow at the top._

_Serenity beamed " Momma, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune are coming to celebrate my birthday with me, isn't that great ?" she said excitedly._

_The woman laughed " Serenity, they have celebrated your birthday with you for the past three years, of course they wouldn't miss this one " she said._

_The little princess pouted " they might " she muttered, but her words held no truth to them._

_The silverette shook her head " not likely, my little one, they would leave an important battle just to celebrate your birthday " she said lightly._

_Serenity beamed._


	4. Read Please!

Hi, I know It's been a while, but I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to write more of my stories for a while, due to a few facts -

One : My brother hardly lets me on the computer anymore.

Two : I am going to write a story, and no writing other stories does not make me lose focus, but I need time on the story.

Three : I am starting college in a few weeks and will have no time to write.

Sorry once again, but I will try and publish new chapters when I can.


End file.
